Love Is Easy
by CaptainJackWatson-Holmes
Summary: John and Sherlock are friends with Torchwood's finest, Captain Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones. But do they know about Torchwood? Slash. Johnlock/Janto


Love Is Easy

**Hello! This is my new fic, 'Love Is Easy' (title credit goes to McFly)! It's going to be first and foremost a Johnlock fic, there will be Janto in the fic as I'm collaborating Sherlock and Torchwood. Anyway, onwards! Please review **

**Jemma x **

**Chapter One - **

John walked up the seventeen steps towards 221B, embarrassment and fury coursing through his veins. "What's wrong with you?" The consulting detective queried, not looking up from his book. "I had yet another fight, with a chip and pin machine." John snapped, walking over to his seat and sulking down. "You need to get this problem sorted, John. You can't go around constantly arguing with a machine." Sherlock giggled, placing his book down on the arm of his chair and walking over to sit on the army doctor.

John was slightly startled at the contact Sherlock was giving, this was out of the ordinary. "Erm, Sherlock, what are you doing?" John whispered, unsure as how to react to this situation. "I'm sitting on you obviously." Sherlock retorted trying to snuggle into the army doctor. "O-obviously." John whispered, a soft blush creeping onto his face as his heart started to race. "I like this, John," Sherlock mumbled against John's crème jumper. "I like _you. _Caring is an advantage, Mycroft's wrong. I need you, John, forever." John let a few tears slide down his cheeks. Sherlock Holmes, the consulting detective who never knew what real emotion was is showing emotion to John Hamish Watson right now. "I-I l-love y-ou, Sherlock." John whispered, immediately regretting what he'd voice. "Really?" John nodded as Sherlock leant up and placed a soft kiss to his friends lips. "I love you too." The pair sat on John's chair cuddled together for a while until they eventually fell asleep.

"You ready to leave, Jack?" Ianto asked his partner before picking up his coffee cup and taking one last drink. "Yeah, just give me a second." Jack smiled, kissing the cheek of his lover before disappearing off into the bedroom.

Jack was looking around his drawer for that small blue velvet box. He couldn't find it anywhere, he swore he put it in his top drawer. "Fuck, where'd you get to?" He whispered to the box. After ten minutes of searching he finally noticed the box at the bottom of the wardrobe in which he and Ianto shared. "HA! Found you!" He gleefully whispered. "JACK, I SWEAR IF I COME INTO THIS BEDROOM AND YOU'RE LYING ON THAT BED NAKED YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH." Ianto yelled walking into the bedroom. He stopped in his tracks and let out a loud gasp. He noticed the ring Jack was holding. "J-Jack?" He asked softly. Jack turned around and looked at his pale lover. "What is that?" Ianto asked breathlessly.

"I was gonna save this for tonight, after we came home but now you've seen it I might as well give it to you now." Jack walked slowly over to Ianto and got down on one knee, holding the ring up. "Ianto Jones will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?" He asked hopefully. Ianto nodded vigorously, a few tears sliding down his rosey cheeks. "I w-will." He whispered shakingly pulling Jack into a tight hug, not breaking their grasp for a good few minutes. "We really should go." Jack sighed, sliding the ring onto his fiancés ring finger.

Jack and Ianto walked up the seventeen steps towards 221B to visit their friends, Sherlock and John. When they arrived in the flat their gaze was fixed on the pair that were cuddled together fast asleep. "Should we wake them up?" Ianto whispered, looking up to his fiancé. Jack shrugged, a childish smile crept onto his lips. "What are you thinking?" Ianto asked curiously, he knew that face only too well, Jack was up to something.

The American Squadron Leader let go of the office boy's hand and walked over to the chair that John and Sherlock were cuddled in. He bent down slowly, positioning himself close to Sherlock's ear then took a deep breath and "WAAAAAAAAAAAAKE UP!" He screamed then fell into a fit of giggles when the consulting detective and army doctor shot up screaming in shock.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT." John screeched, still unaware that Jack and Ianto were stood watching them. "John, I believe that was in fact Jack screeching in our ears to wake us up." Sherlock stated. John's face turned an alarming shade of red as he realised that their friends were standing at the door smiling at them. "So you two a couple now?" Ianto asked with a beaming grin on his face. He – along with many others – believed Sherlock and John were made for each other, it was only a matter of time before they would get together. "I-I d-don't know," John replied before looking up to his best friend. "A-are we, Sherlock?" He asked. Sherlock looked down to his shorter friend and smiled. "Only if you want to be." Sherlock smiled, taking John's hand and entwining their fingers. "Y-yes." John smiled, forgetting that Ianto and John were in the room. Sherlock leant down and placed a soft kiss on the doctors lips, smiling at their touch.

The two broke apart when they heard Ianto squeal in delight, one could say he was acting like a teenage fangirl when their OTP finally became canon. John smiled softly, wrapping his arms around Sherlock's waist and resting his head on the detective's chest. "I forgot they were there." John giggled softly. "So any news?" John asked the couple who were now sat on the sofa. Jack and Ianto looked at each other, taking each others' hands and smiling softly. "We're getting married." They confessed in unison. John smiled, squeezing Sherlock's hand. "I look forward to the wedding." Sherlock smiled at the newly engaged couple. "Who says your invited." Jack winked sarcastically.


End file.
